Game Lover
by Oriome
Summary: Craig, un joven y talentoso diseñador de videojuegos es obligado hace runa tarea, que tanto el como su equipo consideran ¡imposible!, aunque la tarea se vuelve difícil , la presencia de cierta persona en el trabajo no solo les ayuda a terminar el juego si no que también le traerá mucha felicidad a Craig y grandes dolores de cabeza
1. Tutorial - 00

Hola a tod s, bueno eh aquí mi primer fanfic de south park, la verdad estoy emocionada al escribirlo XD, esto es una pequeña introducción a la historia, en si el fic es sobre Craig y Kyle, no se si pondré otras parejas, osea no se si solo nombrarlas o hacer capitulos, por ahora sera solo de ellos... no distraigo mas, por favor disfruten aunque es cortito

* * *

**Game Lover**

**Tutoria -00**

Craig Tucker, un hombre alto y muy atractivo, cabello oscuro, ojos azules. Y uno de los mas famosos diseñadores de videojuegos del momento, a sus 28 años y con pocos trabajos realizados hasta el momento, su popularidad era realmente algo increíble, incluso hay quienes lo llamaron un prodigio, pero ni siquiera un prodigio como el estaba a la altura de lo que le habian pedido hacer.

- bien cabron, ese el plan, tomate tu tiempo pero quiero que este juego salga al mercado para finales del año, navidad si es posible – dijo el jefe de Craig - si ya lo estoy viendo, éxito en ventas

- ¿Cartman te drogas o que? , ¿como esperas que haga un videojuego de un cuento para niños? – grito Craig exaltado – nuestros publico de ventas es de mayor de 18 años, como quieres venderles un juego basado en "la cenicienta" , ellos quieren ver sangre y armas con balas infinitas, zombies, por favor ni el publico femenino lo compraría

- Me tocas las bolas Craig, me-tocas-las-bolas – dijo burlándose – ¿que tiene de mala la idea?, mira los juegos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, incluso los de RPG Maker son populares

- Pero esa historia es algo oscura por si misma, soñar todo eso no es normal, es sencillo asumir que a la niña le falta un tornillo y te lo digo yo que solo eh visto la película de Disney – Craig se acomodo en su asiento – ¿como quieres que haga un juego oscuro de una puta historia de amor melosa que te hace querer vomitar arco-iris?

- ese no es mi problema, yo soy el jefe aquí y tu el idiota que me chupa las bolas y hace lo que le digo, así que respeta mi autoridad y ponte a trabajar marica!

- vete al diablo gordo culon – le dijo Craig sacándole el dedo medio a su jefe y saliendo de la oficina azotando la puerta – Hijo de puta – dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dirigía a su oficina donde su equipo lo esperaba

* * *

Esto hay por ahora, pronto subire el Primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho por leer y critiquenme sin problemas que al fin y al cobo así se aprende, Nos vemos n-n


	2. Level - 01

Hola de nuevo, aquí ya el primer capitulo, espero les guste

* * *

**Level 01**

Aunque todos lo creían un prodigio, el no seria nada sin la ayuda de su equipo, cada uno de ellos tenia un talento indiscutible, es verdad que el ayudaba un poco en todo, pero sin ellos no lograría nada, pero al final solo él es reconocido y lo cual era algo que le desagradaba bastante.

Camino hacia su oficina, sacándole el dedo medio a todo aquel que le dijera "no se puede fumar aquí", finalmente llego y Furioso abrió la puerta de la oficina de una patada mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire

- WAAH! – grito el joven diseñador que estaba en la oficina, era Tweek Tweak el mejor amigo de Craig y su diseñador grafico

- Tranquilo Craig le darás un ataque al corazón a Tweek…. NO!, mejor dáselo así podré llevarlo al hospital y conseguirme una enfermera sexy – dijo Kenneth McCornick, o solo Kenny, otro miembro del equipo de Craig, el programador para ser mas precisos y un pervertido declaro

- NOOO, no.. uhmm qui-quiero que me de un ataque, GAAH! – dijo Tweek exaltado, aunque el siempre estaba así

- ¿que paso? – pregunto el segundo programador que trabajaba con Craig Kevin Stolen, un indiscutible genio de la informática

-El gordo quiere que hagamos un juego de "la cenicienta" para navidad – sentencio cansado Craig

Al escucharlo Kenny se callo de la silla y Tweek escupio el café que estaba tomando manchando sus ojos de dibujo, Kevin simplemente se quedo de piedra

- ¿el colesterol se le fue al cerebro o que? – grito Kenny aun es el suelo

- AHHH!, vestido la-largos y...y ca-castillos, magia, ES DEMASIADA PRESION! - dijo Tweek tirandose del cabello al imaginarse el trabajo que tendria

-¿ tal vez quiera que hagamos una novela visual erotica? – se pregunto Kevin al intentar descubir en que diablos pensaba Cartman

- Oh!, eso no seria mala idea – afirmo Kenny

-Jesucristo! No dibujare a cenicienta des-desnuda, GAAH!

- ¿donde esta Clyde? – pregunto Craig, calmándose y volviendo a su típica expresión neutral. Clyde era quien lo ayudaba con el desarrollo de la historia y la creación del history board y realmente lo necesitaba ahora

-¿ no lo sabes?, fue el fin de semana a visitar a su familia a su pueblo, a South Park y una tormenta de nieve cerro la carretera y no puede volver por el momento, y desde ayer que no podemos contactarnos con él – le dijo Kenny tranquilamente

- No me jodas!, esto es una mierda!

- ¿Cr-Craig que haremos? – pregunto Tweek

- lo mismo que hacemos todos los dias Tweek

- ¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?– cuestiono Kevin

- ¿Conseguirte una novia? – pregunto Kenny

- HAA!, nadie me- me dijo que con-conquistaríamos el mundo, ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

Craig se llevo la mano a la cara, estaba realmente cansado y sus amigos no ayudaban para nada, este seria el primer fracaso de sus carreras, estaba mas que claro

-Cra-Craig – llamo tweek, el peli-negro solo saco su mano de la cara y lo miro inexpresivo – si…si necesitan un … GAAH! , es-escritor tengo un a-amigo que estudia literatura

- ¿crees que quiera ayudarnos Tweekers? – pregunto Craig con su fría cara, aunque por dentro estaba esperanzado

-ta-tal … GAAH! vez

- bueno es mejor que nada – dijo resignado Kevin – crees que puedas contactar a tu amigo ahora?

Tweek solo asintió y salio de la oficina con su celular en la mano, y los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-aunque realmente creo que necesitas una novia Craig –dijo Kenny insistiendo con su comentario anterior

- ¿Kenny algún día dejaras de pensar con el pene? – le pregunto Craig sarcástico

- Hey!, llevo una vida haciéndolo y me ha ido bien, porque cambian? – se excuso Kenny divertido – además solo quiero ayudarte, no es bueno estar siempre solo

- no estoy solo, tengo a Stripe

- Craig un cobayo no se considera compañía, o por lo menos, de la compañía a la que Kenny se refiere –señalo Kevin

- Vamos Craig!, conozco muchas chicas lindas, tu solo pide y te conseguiré una novia perfecta – aseguro el Rubio – dime que buscas en una pareja y lo tendrás

Craig se lo pensó un momento, solo tenia dos opciones, sacarle el dedo medio a Kenny y no decir nada, arriesgándose que este le traiga millones de chicas distintas o que lo molestara toda la semana insistiendo en el tema. Oh, decirle sus gustos y ver que saldría de eso…

Pensó en su pareja ideal unos minutos, le gustaría que fuese pequeña y delgada, jamás le habían llamado la atención las chicas voluptuosas como a la mayoría de los hombres. También le gustaría que tuviera carácter, le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, y por ultimo el cabello debía ser Rojo, un fetiche que tenia desde joven… si alguien así seria perfecto.

-y? – pregunto Kenny impaciente al ver que no obtenía respuesta

- CHI-CHICO! – grito Tweek entrando por la puerta- mi amigo Ky-Kyle dijo que..GAAH! que si, vendrá Ma-mañana temprano

- perfecto, Tweekers, mañana tu y tu amigo deben estar aquí temprano a las 7 AM, ok? – dijo Craig mientras tomaba su abrigo – bien, por ahora no hay nada que hacer, chicos no es necesario que vengan por ahora, los llamare cuento tengamos la historia y los diseños listos – le hablo a Kenny y Kevin mientras encendía un cigarrillo – nos vemos – se despidió y salio rápidamente de la oficina, casi corriendo

-ESPERA CRAIG!, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! – grito Kenny sin molestarse en perseguirlo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si creen que los capítulos son muy cortos o muy largos por favor díganmelo por que no estoy segura sobre eso :c , y muchas gracias por leer n-n


	3. Level - 02

**Hola, acá les deje un nuevo capitulo, pido disculpas por el retraso pero una orda de virus salvajes ataco mi computadora :c, perdon y disfruten n-n**

* * *

**Level - 02**

Craig se encontraba en su moto intentando llegar a la oficina, se había quedado dormido y ya llevaba hora y media de retraso, no es como si le reducirían el salario o algo por llegar tarde, pero le había dicho a Tweek que él y su amigo llegaran temprano, y estaban perdiendo valiosas horas de trabajo.

Finalmente llego al edificio y se apresuro a tomar el ascensor, corrió hasta la oficina y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo al escuchar gritos

- Él ya ve-vendrá.. GAH! - se escucho decir, Craig no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Tweek

- ¡ y una mierda Tweek! – se escucho gritar a otra persona que no reconocía, supuso que seria el amigo del que Tweek hablo –¡ Me levante temprano y accedí a faltar a mis clases en la universidad para venir y tu amigo o jefe o lo que sea, se atreve a llegar tarde!

- Pe-pero Kyle, si te vas no terminaríamos el juego, la empresa quedaría en bancarrota, no tendría empleo, perdería mi casa, y viviría bajo un puente GAAAH!, ES DEMASIADA PRESION KYLE! – a Craig simplemente se impresionaba de como Tweek no tartamudeaba al decir sus paranoicas teorías.

Craig ya había oído lo suficiente, tenía que afrontar su error aunque no fuera en si su culpa. Iba a poner su mano en el picaporte pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ante a un a una melena Peli-roja y enrulada al seguir bajando se encontró cara a cara con un joven de grandes ojos verdes y tez pálida, era delgado y bastante bajito, Pronto el joven frunció el seño, claramente disgustado

-¡Oye!, tu eres Craig ¿verdad? – dijo molesto – ¿sabes los problemas que tengo que pasar al venir? , a ayudarte gratis , por cierto, ¿ y aun así te atreves a venir tarde?

- Demasiado mi tipo – pensó calmadamente para si mismo Craig – aunque también es una chico, pero un detalle menor, talvez –siguió analizando

- ¡Te estoy hablando gillipolla!- volvió a gritar el peli-rojo

- Ya te oí, ¿me dejas pasar? – pregunto Craig con una sonrisa maliciosa, el chico peli-rojo se hizo a un lado y Craig casi podría jurar que el otro se encontraba sonrojado

- ¡E-Espero tengas una buena escusa! – se quejo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo

- ¿y el princeso? –pregunto Craig a su amigo Tweek

-¡ Princeso tu padre , pendejo! – grito el peli-rojo, pero solo lo ignoro

- Kyle, Mi..GAH! amigo – le dijo Tweek mientras tomaba café – ¿que paso? Tu..tu nunca llegas tarde

-El bastardo Kenny me estuvo mandando mensajes toda la noche – se quejo – me quede dormido

-¿Kenny? – cuestiono Tweek

- si por el tema de conseguir novia – explico Craig

- él dijo que no…GAH! Te librarías, jajaja –se burlo Tweek

- si pero no creí que el muy cabron no me dejaría dormir – se quejo Craig

Los dos amigos hablaban tranquilamente, como dos ancianas chismosas sobre el rubio McCornick y sus millones de "novias" ,y eso al pelirrojo lo estaba enojando, ¡estaba ignorándolo completamente!.

- EJEM! – se aclaro la garganta – ¿vamos a trabajar o me han llamado para hacer de adorno de oficina?

- pues si te interesa el trabajo de adorno, créeme que no me molestaría – le respondió Craig con una malvada e imperceptible sonrisa y Kyle solo frunció el ceño sonrojado – bien mejor empecemos

Pasaron varias horas hablando de que podían hacer, eh incluso Tweek hizo diseños de los personajes para ver si la inspiración llegaba, pero estaban en blanco

- Me gusta esta "hada madrina", el aspecto de niña, su vestido banco y rosa, su pelo pelo… hum podría quedar blanco Tweek – le aconsejo mientras miraba el dibujo – los ojos grandes completamente negros, parece que no tuviera ojos, se ve genial – seguía hablando Craig

- ¿entonces quedamos en un mundo adorablemente enfermizo? – pregunto Kyle mientras miraba su cuaderno lleno de tachones de las ideas que habían rechazado

Craig cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, Kyle se había puesto unos anteojos cuadrados, con el marco negro, muy Hipster, pero aun así se veía increíblemente bien con ellos, sus rulos rebeldes caían sobre el vidrio. Aquel chico simplemente lo volvía loco, como suspiraba frustrado, como se llevaba su lápiz a la boca.

-Hey Tweek, Cenicienta, debe ser pelirroja – dijo Craig y ambos chicos lo miraros asombrados

- pero… pero dijiste que pelo negro – se quejo Tweek

- si pero es algo muy normal, un rojo sangre seria mejor, además si vamos a usar el tema Adorable-perturbador, tenemos que usar el negro en los lugares correctos – explico Craig

- HAAAA CRAIG ES DEMASIADA PRESION! – grito el rubio –ne-necesito mas café – dijo saliendo de la oficina casi corriendo

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la oficina, Craig miraba a Kyle sin ninguna vergüenza y Kyle era muy consciente de ello. En un intento por ignorar a Craig tomo los dibujos de Tweek y comenzó a ver los distintos diseños que había creado de cenicienta, los cuales no habían convencido a Craig pero no quitaba que eran muy buenos.

-Me parece increíble como sus temblores cesan cuando el dibuja – dijo Kyle algo divertido

- Yo creo que cuando dibuja es el único momento en que su mente no piensa en conspiraciones del gobierno o en Gnomos roba calzoncillos – le dijo Craig y Kyle solo asintió mientras reirá al recordar las raras conversaciones que tenía con Tweek – ¿como conociste a Tweekers?

- pues tenemos un amigo en común, Token Black, y quedamos a tomar un café, él llevo a Tweek y así – le contó, Kyle se estaba empezando a sentir mas cómodo con Craig, no acostumbraba a ser tan abierto con los desconocidos, ni el mismo se entendía

- ya veo, vas a la universidad, ¿estas en tu primer año? – pregunto curioso ya que Kyle parecía mucho mas joven que él

- ya estoy por terminar mi carrera en literatura, tengo 26 años – respondió y luego voltio a ver a Craig – si insinúas algo te castro

Kyle parecía adivino por que Craig estaba por hacer un comentario mal intencionado sobre la altura de Kyle, tenia 25 años y aparentaba no medir mas del 1.65 m, comenzó a reírse un poco y eso solo molesto mas a Kyle.

- pero ya, enserio, ¿Cuánto mides?

- ¡eres un hijo de puta! – le grito Kyle poniéndose de pie enojado y Craig simplemente estallo es risa

Kyle se sonrojo mucho ya que odiaba que se burlaran de él.

- que te jodan, me voy – dijo tomando sus mochila y llendose a la puerta

-no… espera ¿Qué? – dijo dejando de reír

- y ojala cenicienta te patee las bolas – Kyle saco su dedo medio y salio de la oficina

Craig se calmo, pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció, era oficial iría tras ese pelirrojo, le importaba una mierda que fuera un hombre, lo quería y lo tendría. El salio de la oficina y corrió hacia Kyle que estaba esperando el ascensor.

-Hey, Kyle no te puedes ir, prometiste ayudar – le recordó mientras el pelirrojo se volteo para verlo desafiante

-prometí ayudar a fabricar un videojuego, no ha hacer de payaso –dijo enojado

-pues el videojuego no esta ni empezado así que mueve tu culo a la oficina - le ordeno

- ¿y si no quiero?

En el edificio, todos miraban atentos a Craig que caminaba con su inexpresiva cara mientras cargaba en el hombro a un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de patalear y luchar para soltarse

-¡Joder bájame! – exigió Kyle – ¿escuchas pendejo?, BAJAME

- el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio, deje su mensaje después del tono – dijo Craig

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! Te matare cuando me sueltes imbesil – amenazo- ¡ y ya saca tu puta mano de mi trasero!

Y así el primer día de trabajo termino, Craig recibió un golpe en su ojo en el instante que bajo a Kyle, y gracias a la ayuda de los dioses de todas las religiones, sectas y a Tweek, Kyle decidió seguir ayudando con el proyecto. Estaba claro que sus días no serian tranquilos y menos con lo que Kenny tenia entre manos

* * *

**Jojojojo, ¿qué hará Kenny? :3**

**les dejo con la duda, mi maldad no tiene limites **

**espero les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios c:**


	4. Level - 03

**Perdón**** por tardar tanto, no me maten D:, pero finalmente puede terminar el capitulo, así que disfrútenlo n-n**

* * *

**Level - 03**

Los días pasaron y Cartman rechazaba cada idea que ellos proponían , luego de una semana Clyde ya estaba en ka carretera de regreso, Craig estaba seguro que junto con Clyde, Tweek y Kyle podrían terminar de formar la historia, los personajes, los escenarios, los diálogos… este proyecto lo estaba estresando, pero no mas que el joven pelirrojo el cual amenazaba todos los días con irse, por supuesto eso era parte su culpa, no podía evitarlo, era increíblemente divertido hacerlo enojar, estoy últimos días pudo cocerlo un poco, ahora sabia que era judío, que había sufrido una operación, un transplante de riñón para ser exactos y que su cara se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja, era conciente que si quería tener algo con Kyle, fastidiarlo hasta que este deseara su muerte no era el mejor plan, pero le gustaba molestarlo, además confiaba en que el pelirrojo no era de todo indiferente ya que siempre lo pescaba mirándolo . Y hablando de temas amorosos, Kenny había estado muy tranquilo, debía admitir que eso lo asustaba solo podía significar que tramaba algo y que no terminaría bien para él.

Entro a la oficina, con el café de Tweek y Kyle, últimamente no era de mucha ayuda así que era el jodido chico de los mandados, abrió la puerta y se encontró a los chicos realmente emocionados. Tweek movía el lápiz a 1000 por hora y Kyle junto a el le daba indicaciones y hablaba cosas sobre aves y ratas.

-siento que me perdí algo importante – dijo Craig en voz baja – hey , les traje su puto café

-¡NO!, recuerda que dijimos que la corona era de rosas, no le pongas joyas – regaño Kyle

-¡GAH!- grito Tweek mientras al parecer arreglaba el dibujo

- Tweekers, mira Cafeína –dijo agitando el baso, pero lo ignoraron, en toda su vida había visto a Tweek rechazar café, ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos?

- ¡AH DEMASIADA PRESION! – grito Tweek dejándose caer en la silla

-¡perfecto Tweek! – dijo Kyle tomando las hojas de dibujo

- Ne-ne-necesito ¡GAH! Café – dijo Tweek

Ok, el mundo volvía a tener sentido para Craig ahora es cuando podía descubrir que estaban haciendo

- entonces, ¿me dirán que sucede o me seguirán ignorando? – pregunto Craig

- Solo que Tweek y yo somos unos Genios – alardeo el Judío

- ¿y yo? – cuestiono Craig

-Tu eres mas inútil que un comodín en el poker - respondió Kyle de mala gana – pero para tu suerte Tweek y yo hemos creado un tema para el juego y algunos personajes – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, que a Craig le hubiera parecido muy sexi de no estar tan sorprendido

- Veamos, ¿me voy 40 min y ustedes se crean un juego?

- ya lo ves, no eres mas que un adorno de oficina – le respondió Kyle

- admite que soy un sexi adorno de oficina – aseguro con una sonrisa

-¡ no eres…

-¡YA DEJEN DE LIGAR Y DAME EL PUTO CAFÉ CRAIG! – grito Tweek a todo pulmón mientras esperaba que su amigo soltara la taza de café que tenia en la mano, Craig soltó el Café y se alejo unos pasos del rubio

-¿Tweek estas bi-bien? – pregunto el Pelirrojo algo asustado

Pero no respondió, el se centro en beber su adorado café

-bu-bueno, ¿entonces que hicieron? – volvió a preguntar Craig

Kyle le enseño los dibujos de Tweek, algunas Ratas, Pájaros, Conejos y Ardillas con trajecitos y vestidos que los hacían ver adorables y luego una versión mas monstruosa de los mismos personajes, le explico que se les había ocurrido que cenicienta tuviera un "mundo secreto" en la torre del viejo castillo donde ella vivía, un mundo que era tan real como el nuestro pero en este cenicienta tenia el poder absoluto y podía hacer lo que quisiera, hasta que sus hermanastras lo descubren y se infiltran con la madrastra en este mundo y lo ponen todo de cabeza. T también se les ocurrió hacer escenarios algo grotescos y excesos innecesarios de sangre para llamar la atención. A Craig le gusto la idea, no era el videojuego del siglo, pero se oí interesante.

- No se nos ocurrieron muchas armas, hasta ahora solo tenemos una espada de Cristal – término de explicar

- ya iremos pensando en eso, buen trabajo – los felicito Craig – Hey, Tweek tengo una duda con los … - era inútil seguir, Tweek estaba completamente dormido sobre el escritorio

- ¿Cómo es que se duerme si acaba de tomar una su café y el mi? – pregunto Kyle en voz baja para no despertarlo

- es uno de los misterios de Tweekers – le respondió Craig

- ¿ustedes son mejores amigos o algo así? – dijo Kyle intentado no sonar interesado

- si, somos amigos desde muy pequeños – contó – al principio lo creí un drogadicto molesto, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron y tuve varios problemas, el fue el único que estuvo para mi – dijo, Kyle pudo notar algo de alegría en aquel semblante serio que Craig tenia a la vez revolvía el pelo de Tweek que no se despertaba

- que envidia – susurro Kyle- iré por otro café, de todas formas hasta que Tweek no despierte no podemos continuar

Kyle salio de la oficina, pasaron alrededor de 10 min, Craig estaba sentado con los pies en su escritorio, fumaba, mientras Tweek roncaba y de a ratos gritaba entre sueño.

-Gno-nomos, ¡GAH! – escucho decir

-Corre Tweek, que te robaran los calzones y te violaran – dijo Craig aburrido

- ¡GAH!

Estaba muy aburrido, y aunque le dijera cosas a Tweek dormido, no se aria en los pantalones como cuando eran pequeños, o eso creía. Suspiro y entonces algo comenzó a sonar era el celular de Kyle, al parecer lo había dejado ahí.

Craig casi comienza a reír al escuchar las inconfundibles voces de los cómicos Terrance y Philip. El celular dejo de sonar y Craig lo tomo, y se quedo atento viendo la pantalla, aunque el anuncio de "Llamada perdida de Mamá" le valía mierda y media, el fondo de pantalla de Kyle era muy interesante.

Era un Kyle de unos 15 años, tal vez menos, pero nunca se podía saber con kyle y su cara de bebe, sonreía y tenia una Ushanka verde que tapaba sus rulos, aunque uno que otro lograba escaparse, y estaba abrazando a un chico que se parecía mucho a él, aunque también tenia un gorro puesto, pero podía ver el pelo negro del chico y sus ojos eran azules, unos tonos mas claros que los de Craig, pero aun así el parecido era algo escalofriante. Al revisar la galería de fotos, encontró mas fotos de Kyle con este chico, También miro los mensajes y supuso que el chico se llamaba Stan, ya que había mensajes guardados de hace años.

Craig se creí un acosador por hacer eso pero, Kyle sin duda le ganaba, ¿Quién guarda mensajes de una persona que tienen mas de 5 años de antigüedad?. Pero otra cosa ¡quien era él?, en los mensajes se entero que al parecer Stand tenia muchos problemas con su novia, y que veía a Kyle como su "súper mejor amigo", y era mas que obvio que el pelirrojo lo veía como algo mucho mas que solo súper mejores amigos. Pero bueno, mejor para él porque al parecer era el tipo de Kyle.

- ¿QUE COJONES HACES? – grito Kyle entrando, corriendo tomo su celular de la mano de Craig – NO VUELVAS A REVISAR MIS COSAS INUTIL, NADA TE DA DERECHO A REVISAR MI TELEFONO, NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO

Craig estaba impresionado, Kyle era dramático pero eso era demasiado, gritaba altísimo y parecía que estaba a punto llorar, el pelirrojo lo miro por unos segundos y se fue corriendo de la oficina, en ese momento Craig volvió a prestarle atención a su entorno, al parecer en algún momento Tweek se despertó había café en el suelo, seguramente Kyle lo había tirado. ¿pero que mierda había pasado?

- se-se llama Stan Marsh, una vez vi su ¡GAH! Celular sin querer – hablo Tweek- pero solo me dijo que eran amigos y si pre-preguntas mas, se pone así

- sabes que Tweekers, solo ve a casa, yo limpiare y seguiremos mañana… Tal vez

Craig estaba realmente cansado, tubo que limpiar un poco de mas, ya que desquito un poco de ira con los muebles, pero estaba seguro de que Kenny podría comprarse otro escritorio y otra lámpara… y otra computadora

fue a su departamento, subió las escaleras y escucho música, supuso que algún vecino seria una fiesta, pero no era así, la música provenía de su casa, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se encontró su casa llena de chicas, a Kenny sentado en su sofá rodeado de chicas y Kevin jugando videojuegos ignorando a las chicas que tenia al lado

- ¡¿QUE COJONES ES ESTO?! – pregunto completamente alterado

- ¡Craig llegaste! – dijo emocionado Kenny, se levanto y se fue junto a su amigo

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?¿como carajo entraron? – siguió cuestionando

- vamos Craig como si forzar tu cerradura fuera tan difícil- respondió con una sonrisa - ¡SEÑORITAS! Aquí llego el invitado especial todas hagan fila – las chicas se pusieron en fila mientras que Craig era conducido al sillón, Kenny lo sentó junto a Kevin y se fue con las chicas de nuevo

- ¿y tu que diablos haces aquí? – le hablo a Kevin

- Kenny me dijo que iba a hacer, me pareció divertido y mi consola se rompió – le respondió sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

- bien Craig, eh aquí tu propio desfile de belleza – anuncio feliz Kenny con una gran sonrisa, al oírlo Craig se tapo la cara con la mano

- ah ver si me quedo claro, ¿forzaste la cerradura de mi casa para hacer una entupida fiesta y conseguirme novia? – pregunto aun no creyendo lo que ocurría

- si, me agradeces luego – le respondió- y yo que tu cambiaria esa cerradura

-pues que te jodan Kenny y lárgate de mi apartamento con tus pu…. Amigas – dijo mientras sacaba el dedo medio

-Pero Craig, míralas una esta mas buena que la otra , solo elige - insistió el rubio

-creo que no fui claro Kenny, o se van de mi casa o te arrepentirás- amenazo

-oh vamos Craig, como si pudieras hacerme algo, ni siquiera puedes despedirme, eso es cosa del gordo, y llamar a la policía, sabes que me llevo MUY BIEN con algunas oficiales – Kenny estaba completamente seguro de si mismo, Craig solo siguió inexpresivo

- Bien, bien tu ganas – se rindió, sorprendiendo tanto a Kenny como a Kevin – señoritas, elijare a una, pero antes quiero saber algo ya que no me gustaría salir con la novia de un amigo – todos escuchaban atentamente su amigo rubio sudaba y Kevin había pausado el juego solo para disfrutar lo que se venia - ¿Quién es la novia de Kenny?

Las chicas comenzaron a decir "yo", algunas levantaban las manos, al final todas se pusieron a discutir, se distinguían gritos como "Kenny es mío", "él me pidió ser su novia la semana pasada", "eres una perra", pero al final todas voltearon a ver a Kenny el solo río un poco incomodo y salio corriendo mientras todas las chicas lo seguían. Craig se apresuro a cerrar la puerta, pero esta se abría sola, de verdad tendría que cambiar la cerradura, así que puso una pequeña mesita con un florero y se sentó junto a Kevin y volvía a su juego

- eso fue Cruel – dijo Kevin

- se lo merece por ser una zorra – respondió Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo

- ¿que te ocurre? ¿Tienes la menstruación o algo? – cuestión Kevin

- ¿tanto se me nota? – dijo algo cansado

- le acabas de mandar una horda de mujeres furiosas a Kenny, creo que es obvio- le contesto -¿ y que paso? ¿Problemas con el juego?

- no, solo con Kyle - admitió

- ¿el amigo de Tweek?, ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Kevin

-nada, no te preocupes, ya me las arreglare – le contesto mientras fumaba

- bueno, yo me voy a casa, y me llevo esto – dijo mientras tomaba la caja de un videojuego

Craig se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su notebook, allí busco en Facebook, Twister, instegram, en todas las redes sociales que se le ocurrió, incluso Myspace, ni rastro de "Stan Marsh", ¿talvez Tweek le haya dado mal el nombre?. Pero iba a intentar algo mas, buscar en Google, aunque lo había considerado algo inútil, que saldría cualquier idiotez, pero nada costaba con intentar.

- ¿Qué es esto?, " Joven es atropellado por conductor alcoholizado" – leyó en voz alta mientras abría la pagina.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los comentarios me pone muy feliz leerlo XD, prometo INTENTAR subir rápido el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
